


And A Happy New Year

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I’m starting to like the idea of having our own party. Even if it’s just us, I would really like to welcome the new year with my friends.”</p>
<p>	‘Damn it.’ Kanda and Allen thought simultaneously. Now they had to have a party. Lavi was ecstatic.</p>
<p>A New Years fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda decided to write this last minute so it might be a little ooc, have typos, and generally be kind of crappy. 
> 
> Still. I wanted to post something. So, enjoy!

            “Seriously!? You too, beansprout?” Lavi groaned dramatically and flopped over the armrest of the couch. “No one wants to go into town for New Years?”

 

            “Well,” Lenalee said as she redid one of her pigtails, using the window as a mirror. “I’ll go with if no one else will, but otherwise I don’t see why we can’t just have our own celebration here.”

 

            “Oh, yeah. Komui would just love for you to take Lenalee into town for a party.” Allen rested his chin on his hand and smirked slightly.

 

_Else where:_

_“My sister-senses are tingling.” Komui gasped before a book hit his face and Reever yelled for him to do his work._

_\--------_

           

            Lavi’s single eye widened and he shook his head. “Yeah, then never mind, Lena-lady. Nope, I am not going to risk feeling Komui’s wrath.” All of the young exorcists shuddered at the memory of the last time someone dared to try anything with Lenalee. “But if we’re not going out, we’ll have to throw our own party!”

 

            “Wasn’t there a party already planned to be in the great hall?” Asked Allen, who was celebrating the winter holidays for the first time in the Order. “You’d think with how lively everyone was before Christmas, that it would still carry on to New Years.”

 

            “Well, there sort of is.” Lenalee frowned. “But it’s never been much party since anyone who has free time always goes into town. Some people will stop to take a break from their work, but most have to go back to working pretty quickly.”

 

            “And that’s why **_we_** are going to have a party.” The junior Bookman declared, putting one foot on the coffee table. Kanda, whom everyone had almost forgotten was here, rolled his eyes at Lavi.

 

            “I’m not going into town because I want to avoid the noisy people. What the fuck makes you think I would want to be around noisy people here, idiot usagi?” Kanda growled. “Besides, it’s snowing and with that many people around we’d lose the moyashi within ten minutes.”

           

            The white haired boy punched his fist into the armrest and gave a scary grin. “And what is that supposed to mean, Bakanda?”

 

            “I think you know exactly what I mean. Or is your brain filled with moyashi too?” Kanda replied angrily. The two exorcists began to yell back and forth and before long, things got physical. No one saw who threw the first punch. Allen? Kanda? Who knows? They might have even thrown the punches at the exact same time. It wouldn’t be anything unusual for the pair.

 

            “Boys! Quit it!” Lenalee broke up the fight by delivering a kick to each of their stomach, causing them to collapse on the couch. She then smiled as though nothing more than a playground squabble had occurred. “I think I’m starting to like the idea of having our own party. Even if it’s just us, I would really like to welcome the new year with my friends.”

 

            ‘Damn it.’ Kanda and Allen thought simultaneously. Now they _had_ to have a party. Lavi was ecstatic.

           

            “So!” The red head smiled giddily. “Lets sort out what we need to do. Yeah?”

 

            “Snacks.” Allen said immediately. No one was surprised. “We should have frites instead of chips, I haven’t had those since I was last in Amesterdam, speaking of which, we should ask Jerry if—“

 

            “I trust you be in charge of food, then.” Lavi interrupted, before they lost him to his daydreams.

 

            “ ‘Kay.” He said, still thinking about food.

 

            “Moving on. Lenalee, you always put up nice decorations in the great hall for Christmas. You know where we can find anything glitter-y? New years eve seems like a good time for glitter.

           

            “I think I can find something like that, but there is no way I am giving you glitter.” She said, trying not to imagine the disasters caused by Lavi with glitter. They would sparkle for months.

 

            “Fine, fiiiine.” He huffed then turned to Kanda. “Can you go find us a good space to have our little shindig, Yuu-chan?”

 

            “Don’t call me that!” A few red hairs fell to the ground as Lavi narrowly escaped mugen. “And don’t use Japanese honorifics, what the fuck baka usagi?” Lavi started to taunt him in response, but Lenalee drew their attention to her with a sickly sweet smile. “Why can’t we just use this room?” Kanda continued. “There’s no point in trying to find somewhere else when we could just stay here.”

 

            “Tha’s actually a good idea.” Lenalee hummed as she looked around the room. “It’s not like we need much space for the four of us.”

 

           “And look,” Allen stood up to peer out the window. “You can sort of see the town from the window so we’ll see if anything exciting goes on. Looks like straight cut bangs can think up some good ideas if he tries.”

 

            “I have plenty of good ideas.” The japanese exorcist snarled. “Its you and your old man hair that can’t process anything useful!”

 

            “Why can’t we just things done without everyone bickering!” Lenalee was starting get annoyed with the constant fighting, even though she was usually accustom to it. “Allen, you talk to Jerry about food. Kanda, move the furniture so we can sit in the floor in front of the fireplace. I’ll get decorations. And Lavi… whats were you even planning doing anyways?”

 

            “It’s a secret!” The teen giggle, holding a finger to his lips as if to shush her.

 

            “It better not be anything that will get us in any trouble… well Lavi, Kanda and I, since Lenalee is untouchable.” Allen groaned and they all gave a silent sigh.

 

            “Well then, let’s go!” Cheered the girl and they broke off to do their jobs.

 

            By ten o’clock the four exorcists were sprawled on the ground in front of the fire, munching on the shortbread Jerry made for them. The whole ‘party’ idea had just turned into them sitting in front of the fire talking and eating. It might not have been an exciting ordeal, but they all seemed to be happy. Even Kanda.

 

            “I don’t think I’ve ever liked parties very much.” Allen thought aloud. “Whenever Master dragged me along to one, I either ended up harassed one way or another or turned into a servant to pay off a debt.” Dark Allen made his appearance towards brief appearance causing the others to shudder. “But… if it’s small like this, I think this is nice.”

 

            “It is, isn’t it?” Lenalee smiled, the glow of the fire illuminating her face. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. “Oh, Lavi what was that secret you were talking about before?”

 

            “Ah! Good question, Lenalady, but it shall remain a secret still.”

 

            “Baka usagi.” Kanda hissed, but there was little venom behind it. Despite his icy personality, he had moved just a little closer so he could feel the warmth of the fire. “You’re acting like this is something great but it’s going to end up being stupid and boring.”

 

            “When have I ever been boring, Y—uff” Allen had shoved a cookie in the red head’s mouth. “Beeeeeaan sprooout.” He whined, eating the pieces that hadn’t crumbled and fallen.

 

            “Lets at least _try_ to be civil for a while?” It was obvious that Allen was fighting back the urge not to cuff him on the head. And for whatever reason, they all agreed. Allen got up to add another log to the small fire then let the heat tingle on his face and hands.

 

            Before long, it was only five minutes to the hour, to the new year. Lavi jumped to his feet and urged the others to follow him out the door. “Hey, hey it’s time for the secret! Let’s go before it’s too late!” The others groaned in disagreement, but eventually they all obeyed.

 

            “What the hell are we doing Lavi?” Allen asked, as they all followed Lavi. He just grinned and flung open the doors to on of the unused lookout balconies. There were small fireworks lined up, ready to be lit.

 

            “Tada!”

 

            “Do we even want to know where you got those?” Allen didn’t really need to ask to know that he probably stole them from the science department’s warehouse. He had seen ones like these the last time he helped Johnny carry some boxes down there.

 

            “Ah! A minute left, I connected it so I only have to light one and the flame will travel to the rest on the count of three.”

 

            “We’re going to get in so much trouble drawing attention like this.” Lenalee giggled lightly. Suddenly they could hear the faint count down from the town.

 

            “Five, four, three,” Lavi lit the fuse. “two, one!”

 

            Colors exploded in the sky, their loud booms hurting the ears of the teenagers. But it was worth it. Vibrant colors filled the sky, some spiraling, some becoming blindingly bright. After a few more seconds, the fireworks were gone and all what was left was the cloud residue in the sky.

 

            “Happy New Years, guys.”


End file.
